Jack and Kim:Falling for eachother
by helloworld2000
Summary: Jack and kim think of plans for the other one to fall for the other one.what they dont know that the other person already has feelings for the other person. Worst summary ever sry.
1. Chapter 1

Kim's Pov

Hi I am Kim Crawford. This is how a day in my life goes.

6:00-6:45 I get ready for school which starts at 7:30.

6:50 I walk to school with Jack with that perfectly clear face and his long wavy brown hair. Kim snap out of it. This whole schedule thing is not working out very well for me so can this be a story instead. Hopefully at the end of this story jack and I will be together. jack brought his new skateboard to show me. It was really cool the top was purple and the bottom looked like someone had draw grafitti on it. Jack said "since i brought my new skatedboard. Do you want to ride to school with me one it." Of course i said yes any time i had the chance to touch that was not during karate i took it. All right you causht me. I kim Crawford have a crush on the stuning Jack brewer. "Um kim hello" Jack said as i snapped back into the real world. "you can wrap your arms around my waist so you dont fall off. lets go!"

Jacks pov

We started off toward school with kims arms wrapped around my waist. Oh i wish- "JACK hello you almost hit those people" oops sorry sir. anyway i wish that kim liked me. you got me i jack Brewer like Kim Crawford. If only i could trick her into falling for me. I have to think of a plan

Time skip

Jack's pov

later i was talking to milton and jerry. So guys i was thinking how to get kim to fall for me. Yes my bestfriends do know that i like kim. This is what I think would be good. I wispered the idea into there ears. They nodded and said wow you are a genuis jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's pov

I cant get jack off my mind it is to hard. Kim earth to Kim hello. Hello...what...yes the whole class was laughing at me. That's what I get for thinking about jack. Don't blame me for thinking about him he is just so cute. Yes miss Crawford we are waiting what is the answer since I was in math class I guessed 298476.786 my Kimberly that was totally the WRONG answer. I was so humiliated then luckily the bell rang and I was free of my class until... tomorrow. While I was sitting from the table across from jack I started to think of my plan it should go something like this.

1. invite jack over Just jack.

2. rent a movie and watch it with him

3. fall asleep on jacks shoulder

up to my head resting on jacks lap

5. slowly get up and cook jack breakfast

6. have him wake up and thank me for breakfast with a kiss

well that my friends is my plan I know that kind of stuff only happens in movies but I want it at least end with jack kissing me. when I got home I saw a note on my front door well actually two notes. one from mom probably saying that she was going on a business trip with her new job she had to go on trips unexpectedly all the time. I was right it said

I am sorry Kim my dear but I have to go on a business trip for two months I am sorry lol (which my mom thought meant lots of love)

mom.

the other note was from jack! it said

hey kim I was wondering if you could come over later just you and me.

love jack.

Awesome jack left me a note. this is the best day in my life first the skateboard ride now this, awesomeness!


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's pov

I quickly texted jack back. of course I would love to come over tonight I can stay until any time.(when my mom goes on unexpected business trips she feels so bad that she lets me stay out till whatever time and I can do anything I want as long as I don't miss school.) jack texted back

**great what time the guys are over right now but you can come over at like 8:00 is that good.**

Yes that's great what are we going to do.

**anything, what do u want to do?**

well I want to try me plan but as quickly as I wrote that I deleted it.

I don't know ok I have to go bye-ya.

**bye see ya later **

yes fantascitco! now I need to go get ready.

jacks pov

yes so the girl of my dreams is coming over tonight. "ha-ha" the guys were laughing at me I guess I must of said that out loud. bye guys I need to get ready see you tomorrow at school. I went upstairs to my room I but on a dark purple shirt with ripped jeans. did my hair and went downstairs. I was picking out a movie to watch when the mailman rang the doorbell. I got a letter it was from my mom where was my mom anyways? well turns out she is on a cruise without me. she should be back in about 2 months.

**authors note **

I am writing the authors note at the bottom of the story cause I don't know how to add an authors. thx so much for reading this guys sorry I am so bad at updating sometimes I am just really busy. if you have any story requests let me know I can do twilight, hunger games, mostly and Disney show. i'll let you if I am up for doing that story and also I feel kind of stupid for saying this but I don't know what the ratings are but if they were rated like movies I dont write anything above pg-13 sry. thx for reading and hopefully reviewing by-ya love ya

-mara


End file.
